Too Much Love Will Kill You
by 3R-DT
Summary: Sam Winchester mira al idiota de su hermano haciéndose el dormido en la cama. Sacude la cabeza "No tiene remedio, es idiota perdido". SPOILERS 8x19! WINCEST


**¡ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS 8x19!, SI NO LO HAS VISTO Y LEES MI RELATO, TE... AGUANTAS!**

* * *

Algo ñoño para que no me echéis de menos

Título: **"Too Much Love Will Kill You"** (sí, la canción de Brian May)  
Autor: El gemelo oscuro de 3R, no, espera... 3R  
Tema: Wincest, ¿qué va a ser si no?  
Calificación: Joerrrr, me da vergüenza K?  
Resumen: "Sam Winchester mira al idiota de su hermano haciéndose el dormido en la cama. Sacude la cabeza "No tiene remedio, es idiota perdido".  
Estado: Es un shot completo y terminado un song fic de la canción de Queen "**TooMuch Love Will Kill You**", y no me siento orgulloso de él, aquí la gemela tiene razón... Pero es un medio para un fin  
Descargo de responsabilidades: lo de los derechos y todas esas paparruchas... Cada uno de su padre y de su madre y si me meten en la cárcel por usar esta canción lo tendré bien merecido

Y ésto empieza así:

* * *

**Too Much Love Will Kill You**

_I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be_  
_Too many bitter tears are raining down on me_  
_I'm far away from home_  
_And I've been facing this alone for much too long_

Sam Winchester no sabe qué hacer. Bueno, sí que lo sabe, continuar con el plan, realizar la última prueba y cerrar para siempre las puertas del infierno. Y debería hacerlo a toda costa, a costa de su vida, cueste lo que cueste…

Pero hay algo que no quiere sacrificar y que no sacrificará por su estúpida misión sagrada, y es el estúpido que lleva horas fingiendo que duerme en su cuarto cuando Sam sabe de buena tinta que está en el pasillo, en ropa interior y cubierto con la grimosa bata de algún antiguo hombre de letras.

No es que le haya visto, es que el idiota está descalzo y ha estornudado un par de veces. Sam también debería acostarse, está muy cansado, pero él no se tomó el derecho de buscarse un cuarto, le dan grima, hasta ahora ha usado el de Dean. Pero si va hacia allá le descubrirá espiando y… bueno, a veces también es un poco estúpido… cree que ese idiota se sentirá mejor si no lo hace.

_Oh, I feel like no-one ever told the truth to me_  
_About growing up and what a struggle it would be_  
_In my tangled state of mind_  
_I've been looking back to find where I went wrong_

Dean Winchester no puede dormir. Todo la gente que le ha importado ha desaparecido de su vida, todos salvo ese cerebrito tarugo que debería estar descansando y sin embargo sigue investigando cualquier tontería que no servirá para nada. Lo va a perder, lo tiene tan claro como que ya se perdió y ya lo ha perdido más de una vez. No puede soportarlo.

Hace unas semanas le rezaba a Castiel, una vez y otra. Sabiendo que no contestaría, pero con la certeza de que en algún lugar le escuchaba. Era suficiente para desahogar algo de angustia. Ahora no tiene eso, no puede hacer nada. "Tu hermano está herido de formas que ni yo puedo curar", sonaba más bien a "deja de molestarme con tus lloriqueos" así que ha dejado de molestar. Ahora sólo traga, se traga sus miedos, su dolor, su miseria. Puede hacerlo… mientras Sam siga aquí.

El frío corredor que separa las habitaciones de la biblioteca está a oscuras, es un buen sitio para no pensar mientras aguarda a que el pequeño vaya a la cama. A su cama, pues Sam no ha elegido habitación, desde que decoró la propia duerme con él… cuando duerme. Dean se ha acostumbrado a esa compañía, a ese cuerpo enorme abarcando el colchón de viscoelástica que compró por catálogo. Dean no puede dormir si no lo tiene a menos de un metro, dónde pueda alargar la mano, aún en sueños y comprobar que sigue a su lado.

"Cuando puñetas pensará acostarse" sofoca un suspiro, la hoja de papel del libro que consulta Sam se queda en el aire. La silla se mueve y escucha los pasos del menor ir hacia donde está él. Huye, echa la bata sobre una silla y se mete en la cama un segundo antes de que Sam abra la puerta.

_Too much love will kill you_  
_If you can't make up your mind_  
_Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind_  
_You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs_  
_Too much love will kill you every time_

Sam Winchester mira al idiota de su hermano haciéndose el dormido en la cama. Sacude la cabeza "No tiene remedio, es idiota perdido". Se dice quitándose botas, calcetines, vaqueros y camisa. Empieza a toser, en su lado de la cama hay una mesita que no estaba antes de hacer la segunda prueba, sobre ella hay una caja de pañuelos de papel. "Es un gran idiota" se acuesta y le da la espalda, respetando que finja estar dormido.

No puede dormir, quiere hablar, quiere confortarle, decirle que estará bien y que todo va a salir bien. Pero Dean está metido en un círculo vicioso del que parece no poder salir. No quiere que diga otra idiotez del tipo "vamos a cogernos de las manitas y a cepillarnos el pelo como las nenas que somos" No soporta que se escude en sus tonterías de macho engreído, no cuando lo que necesita es dejar salir todo eso que lo está matando casi tan rápido como las pruebas de la maldita tabla lo están matando a él.

Suspira y consigue evitar otro acceso de tos. Ese idiota ha pensado en su tos, sin decir nada ha incluido la caja de pañuelos en su habitación, y su almohada. "Necesitas una almohada propia" le había dicho "babeas la mía"

La respiración de Dean ha cambiado, ahora si duerme y Sam se da cuenta de que sólo lo hace porque sabe que está acostado, descansando, ese idiota le emociona con tonterías como esa, ¿Así cómo demonios va a dormir? Se limpia una lágrima y se da cuenta de que quiere a ese capullo todavía más. Y eso que pensaba que es imposible.

Este debe ser el límite ¿No? Es imposible que pueda hacer o decir algo que le pueda conmover más que todo lo que ha hecho con anterioridad. Pues no, Dean gira en sueños, su mano le busca bajo la sábana, le oye gemir hasta que lo toca, suspira, y se queda tranquilo. No es el límite, puede quererle aún mucho más.

_I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be_  
_And it seems like there's no way out of this for me_  
_I used to bring you sunshine_  
_Now all I ever do is bring you down, oooh_  
_How would it be if you were standing in my shoes_  
_Can't you see that it's impossible to choose_  
_No there's no making sense of it_  
_Every way I go I'm bound to lose, oh yeah_

Dean Winchester abre los ojos de repente, el lado de su hermano está frío, vacío. No quiere, pero se incorpora gritando su nombre, aterrado. No hay rastro de Sam en toda la habitación. No está su almohada, o la mesita que rescató de otra de las habitaciones y arregló para él. No está su ropa, perfectamente doblada junto al lío de prendas que es la de Dean, no están sus botas o las playeras que le compró porque no quiso tocar ninguna pertenencia personal de los hombres de letras.

Se levanta, lo busca por todo el búnker y lo llama a gritos con el presentimiento de que no le responderá. Sabe que no le responderá, que se ha acabado, que es inútil que finja que no ocurrió. Sabe que no volverá y duele. Como el infierno. Como el primer segundo que se apartó de su lado. Como un millón de perros del infierno devorándole las entrañas.

No grita más, no llora más, no pide más. Vuelve al dormitorio, se acuesta y cierra los ojos imaginando que no ha ocurrido y que la próxima vez que los abra todo será una pesadilla, todo habrá sido una puta pesadilla.

_Too much love will kill you_  
_Just as sure as none at all_  
_It'll drain the power that's in you_  
_Make you plead and scream and crawl_  
_And the pain will make you crazy_  
_You're the victim of your crime_  
_Too much love will kill you every time_

El grito de Dean le despierta, se gira y ve el sudor frío que empapa el cabello corto y revuelto, los ojos abiertos de par en par, aterrados, fijos en algo que sólo él ve. Sam se incorpora y lo abraza. Dean tiembla, le llama de todas las formas en que suele llamarle cuando tiene miedo por él y eso rompe el corazón del menor.

Durante unos minutos sigue llamándole: "¡Sam! ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde estás chico? ¡Sammy! ¡Por favor Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Sammy!" después calla. Se queda frío entre sus brazos y Sam tiene que comprobar que sigue respirando, sólo para estar seguro.

Ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos, los aprieta con fuerza en medio de su pesadilla. Le limpia el sudor y siente miedo. Miedo por lo que le espera a él, y miedo por Dean. Sabe que esta vez no es como las otras y su hermano no será capaz de seguir adelante.

Es injusto, no está bien. A veces desearía que no lo quisiera tanto. Ese amor es demasiado para Dean, para él, para cualquiera. Ese amor acabará matándolo al final, cuando todo esto acabe, cuando… Cuando Sam haya desaparecido de su vida.

Y Dean vuelve a abrir los ojos, y le mira fijo, tranquilo, sin decir nada le palmea el pecho, como si comprobara que está ahí. Esto debe acabar, no puede seguir sufriendo de esa manera. La determinación de Sam desaparece en el abrazo de su hermano. En el beso que le da en la frente. En el que se repite en sus labios.

No puede renunciar a esto, porque ahora es cuando Sam está realmente vivo y feliz, cuando nota que Dean está bien.

_Yeah too much love will kill you_  
_It'll make your life a lie_  
_Yes too much love will kill you_  
_And you won't understand why_

Dean ya no distingue entre pesadilla y realidad, pero si puede elegir qué creer. Y cree en esto. En su hermano a su lado, es todo lo que quiere creer, todo lo que quiere sentir, todo lo que quiere vivir. Todo lo demás es una mentira más, una broma del jodido universo.

Atrae el enorme y cálido cuerpo, abrazándole, dejándole en la frente el beso fraternal, dejándole en los labios toda su alma. No permitirá que se aleje más.

Sam corresponde, Sam le besa, le acaricia, le mira como si no hubiera nadie más en todo el mundo. Sam…

Ya no hay culpa, ya no hay miedo, ya no hay dolor. Esto es cuanto quiere, todo lo que desea, todo lo que necesita de ésta puta vida: Sam vivo, Sam feliz. Daría su vida por ello. Vendería su alma otra vez aun sabiendo las consecuencias.

Sube la temperatura, Sam le acaricia, le pregunta con la mirada y tiene la respuesta que quiere. Se demuestran ese amor psicótico, irracional y jodidamente hermoso que se procesan.

Dean no quiere abrir los ojos, no se atreve, no quiere romper la ilusión, tiene miedo. Sam coge su cara entre sus enormes manos y le susurra "Estoy aquí"

_You'd give your life you'd sell your soul_  
_But here it comes again_  
_Too much love will kill you_  
_In the end_  
_In the end_

_**FIN**.


End file.
